1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,689 Marcantonio
This has no resemblance to mine as:
This has a sheath member with a longitudinally estending lateral opening, whereas my support is a dorso lateral support, with a ventro-lateral opening, thus exposing the sensitive undersurface of the penis. The distal end is closed, whereas in my support, the distal end is open, thus exposing the glans penis for more intimate contact.
This has a base plate for fixation which is cumbersome and prevents body contact, whereas in my support, there is no base plate, and the proximal end of the support is kept in place by gripping lateral projections of the proximal end of the support, and the end of the support makes direct contact with the user. Thus, in the case of my support, the pubic area of both participants are in contack. This is due to the fact that the proximal end of my support is obliquely concave curved with lateral projections.